


there's no turning back

by wordscorrupt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: “You got it, sweetheart,” Tony reassured, beckoning Peter over with his hands before saying, “Jarvis, are you getting this? You better be or I swear to God -”“Rest assured, sir, I am recording this moment.”orPeter Stark takes his first steps.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 571





	there's no turning back

Tony was perched on the couch, legs resting on the coffee table, fingers swiftly moving across his keyboard. 

“Dah!” A tiny voice squeaked, demanding his immediate attention. 

Tony grinned, glancing down to where his eleven month old son was standing next to the couch, holding onto one of his pant legs with a death grip while the other held a small red colored plastic ring in his tiny hand. 

“Dah!” Peter reiterated with a toothy grin, thrusting the block in Tony’s direction, waving it slightly. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Tony cooed before grabbing the ring and adding it to the ever growing pile of plastic toys next to him. 

Peter beamed as his gift was accepted and let go of his pant leg. Tony watched, hopeful, as Peter managed to stand on his own, albeit on wobbly legs. Peter had mastered standing on his own last week but the little babe had yet to take a step. A moment later Peter plopped softly down onto the floor on his bottom, babbling happily as he crawled back to the pile of toys thrown about the living room. Tony gave a wistful smile as he watched Peter crawl away. 

A few minutes later, Peter reappeared in the same spot, this time holding out a plastic block. 

“Thank you, buddy,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s soft curls before grabbing the block, setting it aside. 

“Dah!” Peter beamed, giggling softly before letting go of Tony’s pants once more. Then, in an act that surprised both father and son, Peter took a hesitant step forward. 

Tony gasped, a little speechless. Peter’s little face was scrunched up in confusion as if he did not quite understand why he felt the need to take the little step. 

“That’s it, buddy,” Tony encouraged, getting up from his seat and going over to the middle of the living room. He knelt down before opening up his arms. 

Peter was glancing down, concentrating on his tiny bare feet but he looked up as he heard Tony’s voice. The little gap in attention away from his feet led to him tumbling face down on the ground. 

“Oh, buddy,” Tony cooed, ready to go and help Peter but before he could Peter was beginning to haul himself back on his feet, stumbling just a bit. The little babe had an adorably fierce determination on his face as he situated himself back on his feet, grinning proudly at his father. Tony laughed, giving a similar expression. 

“You got it, sweetheart,” Tony reassured, beckoning Peter over with his hands before saying, “Jarvis, are you getting this? You better be or I swear to God -”

“Rest assured, sir, I am recording this moment.”

Peter held his hands in a fist before taking a tiny step, wavering off to the side just a bit before he righted himself and planted his foot down safely on the ground. Not a moment later he repeated it with the other foot. 

Tony held his breath, watching as Peter had managed to take two full steps without falling. His heart began to flutter with the same intensity he experienced the moment the nurse had placed his newborn son in his arms. 

“That’s it, baby,” Tony whispered, not wanting to startle Peter. 

Peter took another two steps, this time more solid than the previous, boosting his confidence. 

“You got it! You got it, baby!” Tony cheered, an immensely bright grin on his face as Peter waddled over, not breaking stride until he was finally close enough for Tony to scoop up into his arms. 

“You did it, Petey!” Tony praised, lifting the giggling infant above his head before bringing him back down to smother the little face in kisses. Peter squealed in delight, smacking his tiny hands against Tony’s face. 

Tony sighed, falling onto the couch a moment later, resting Peter in his lap. The babe gabbled nonsense against the tiny fist stuffed in his mouth. Tony smiled, running a gentle hand over Peter’s small curls. “Yeah, kiddo, there’s no turning back now, is it?”


End file.
